


The Bear Meets The Dragon

by DanyIsMyQueen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyIsMyQueen/pseuds/DanyIsMyQueen
Relationships: Daenerys Targaryen & Reader, Daenerys Targaryen/Reader
Kudos: 40





	The Bear Meets The Dragon

You’ve always been so fascinated about the stories people told about the courageous and marvelous Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons. You’ve been hearing these tales since the birth of her children. She has done an amazing job in the cities of Essos, freeing the slaves and bringing justice. Not everyone believed in such things,  _ dragons _ , but you always did, since you were a little girl you loved to read all about the Targaryens. 

The North didn’t recognize any other southerner ruler, not since Eddard Stark was killed by the Lannisters. Now Daenerys was coming all the way here to help Jon Snow, the Stark siblings, and other houses to fight the threat of the Army of the Dead. You were so excited to meet her in person. She was quite the woman, she accomplished a lot in a very short amount of time even though things were harsh. She stood out, you admire her courage, her strength. Perhaps this was unusual cause you’ve never interacted with her but you somehow fell in love with her. You’ve also learned she has gorgeous silver hair, exquisite lilac eyes, lovely features. Your mind wanders in her almost every day, and every night. You pictured her in several scenarios, your favorite is on top of her largest fiery dragon, you were sure she had a kind smile, just as her heart. You dreamed of how it would be your first meeting. You just couldn’t wait for that day. 

Something came up in Bear Island so you had to go back there to take care of it, your little sister Lyanna stayed in your stead whilst you were dealing with the situation. 

You stopped at Crofter’s Village, almost arriving at Winterfell. The sight took your breath away, and the sound of roaring made you grinned widely. 

“They are beautiful, aren’t they?” A voice commented behind you. 

“Yes! I can’t believe my eyes. And their mother... I’ve heard a thousand stories of her bravery and her beauty, she has this precious hair, a smile that would bring millions of people to their knees.” You didn’t avert your gaze from the astonishing dragons flying ahead of you. 

The woman giggled. “You haven’t met her yet?” 

“No. I haven’t had the pleasure. I was on my way actually.” 

“Well, she will surely like you. Maybe even Drogon or Rheagal will agree on taking you for a ride.” You modestly chuckled. 

“How do you know their names?” 

“A mother chooses the names of her children in the North too, right?” You promptly turned to your side to find a charming young woman beside you. The words got stuck in your mouth when you realized who she was. Your heart was beating incredibly fast. 

“You are... Oh gods! I-I... your grace. I’m sorry if my rambling annoyed you.” When you managed to finally speak she smiled brightly.

“It didn’t, it was so kind of you to say those things about me.” 

“I’m Y/N Mormont.” You told her a bit bashfully. 

“Ser Jorah spoke to me several times about his endearing cousin, he missed you. He failed to mention you are the prettiest girl in the North.” Daenerys called you pretty? Not even the cold could hid your flushed cheeks. 

“Thank you, your grace. But you are truly breathtaking.” She laughed and you swore that was the most pleasing sound you’ve ever heard in your life. 

“And you are sweet. It’s nice to know that I have admirers up here.” She replied with a small blushed too.

“Well, Daenerys Stormborn. I’ve heard quite a lot of your journey and your purpose, I was thrilled with your courage, of what you did in Essos, you stood up for the weakest, you have a gentle heart, your grace, you will restore peace and prosperity to Westeros I have no doubt.” 

“Thank you for having faith in me, my lady. I shall not disappoint you. Now that I’m here I believe in new alliances and friendships.” 

“I’m glad I finally met you, my Queen.” You said with enthusiasm. 

“So I am, Lady Y/N.” 

You called her my Queen, does that mean your house recognizes her as the rightful ruler? Yes. House Mormont will always be on the service of Daenerys Targaryen as long as you live. 


End file.
